Moving On
by trulywicked
Summary: Sakura rejects Naruto harshly and he decides to move on and make some changes. Those changes catch Temari's attention but what will happen when Sakura decides that she made a mistake rejecting him?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor any characters thereof nor do I make any money from this fic.

Well I'm starting a het multi-chapter and it's Naruto/Temari to boot. I hope my watchers don't kill me.

_'thoughts'  
emphasis_

Chapter 1 Moving On

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto smiled at the librarian and went to the medical jutsu section where he knew Sakura would be. He sat next to her and spoke softly, "Hey Sakura-chan. What are you working on?"

The pinkette frowned at her teammate, "I was _trying_ to study seal removal before _someone_ interrupted me."

"Oh," he was quiet for a moment, "Well I just came by to t-"

"Look Naruto I'm absolutely sick of this!"

"W-what?"

"You're always following me around like a love sick puppy, it's pathetic. The way you refuse to leave me alone disgusts me, even Lee knows better. Get this through your thick skull, I. Do. Not. Like. You. I never will, you're too loud and have the fashion sense of a rock not to mention the fact that you give new meaning to the term idiot. Now leave me alone so I can figure out how to remove Sasuke's curse seal."

The kunoichi's harsh words struck all the more deeply due to the quiet tone of her voice and Naruto clenched his fists against the pain they caused in order to get the message he'd come to deliver out, "Baa-chan sent me to ask you to go see her."

The young medic blinked, "Oh. Well thanks," and she left the section.

Naruto watched her back retreat and grabbed a scroll from the shelf in front of him to give the pain and fury building in him time to settle before he slammed a fist into the library wall. By coincidence the scroll he'd grabbed was on wind jutsu. He scanned what he could read of the scroll and the defensive jutsus caught his attention. His arsenal of defensive jutsu was pathetically limited so studying these wouldn't hurt but he knew that he'd never be able to concentrate on deciphering the kanji right now so he put the scroll back and dashed out of the library to pound on a few training stumps.

After beating himself to exhaustion, Naruto climbed up the Hokage Monument to sit on the Shodaime's head. He looked out over the village and pondered the earlier episode with Sakura. Now that he'd gained control of his emotions he could think about it without the hurt clouding any logic. He closed his eyes and let the years of trying to get his crush's attention wash over him in a cascade of hopeful requests followed by physically painful rejections. The rejections had always hurt in one way or another but this time it had driven deep and destroyed a small part of Naruto's naive trust. The blond frowned and opened his eyes, a single tear falling as he made a decision. He would move on and use the hurt as fuel to get stronger. He knew it wouldn't be easy since he couldn't avoid his teammate and she was sure to assume that the change he was about to initiate was to get her attention but he was determined to make the rest of Konoha see him as something other than a loud idiot, Sakura could take a flying leap though.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The first thing he did was go to the one man he trusted more than anyone else in this world. The scarred chunin opened his door, smiled at Naruto, and invited him in kindly. The blond entered, toed off his sandals, and sat on the couch.

Iruka settled next to his foster son, "So what brings you here Naruto?"

"I need your help Iruka-sensei."

The chunin blinked and nodded to indicate that he was listening.

"You know how I won't bother to read anything written in kanji?"

"Yes, I never could figure out why you hated reading kanji."

"It's because I can't really read it. When I was learning the basics no one helped me grasp the subtleties so I have trouble with the more advanced kanji used in scrolls and reports."

Iruka growled softly at the thought of Naruto being neglected by his earlier teachers and the blond smiled, "It's okay Iruka-sensei. It's in the past and I'm leaving it there but I need to know how to read well so could you help me relearn what I need to?"

"Of course I will Naruto."

The blond smiled, "Thanks sensei. Every day starting tomorrow after my training?"

The chunin nodded and Naruto left the apartment oblivious to Iruka's plots to track down the blond's previous teachers and give them a piece of his mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto's next stop was a ninja outfitter shop owned by TenTen's family. He snickered when he saw that TenTen was being made to help out today by modeling a special formal kimono for kunoichi that could hide enough weaponry to stock an armory. The girl scowled at the blond, "Laugh it up Uzumaki. I'd like to see you wear this evil thing."

Naruto chuckled, "And if I did what would you do TenTen?"

Her eyes widened at the prospect of getting out of the kimono, "You wear this thing for two hours while the special for it is going on and I'll pay for whatever you're getting today."

He grinned, "That's too good to pass up TenTen, you've got yourself a deal."

Quick as a flash the weapon's mistress dragged him to the changing rooms, shoved him into one stall, and ducked into the neighboring stall. She grinned when she heard the telltale poof that signaled Naruto activating the Sexy Jutsu and she slithered out of the kimono, throwing it over the stall divider and getting her own clothes on.

She stepped out of the stall and waited for Naruto to exit. When he did TenTen's jaw dropped, "Damn Naruto that looks better on you than it ever has on me."

The blond grinned, "Why thank you TenTen-chan, that's what I call a compliment since you're quite a beauty."

TenTen shook her head, smiling, "Okay turn off the charm blondie. You know Naruto, it's too bad you weren't born a girl cause you'd have guys falling down at your feet to worship if you were."

"Nah I'd just have to kick them out of my way, too much effort."

TenTen laughed, "That sounded like something Shikamaru would say."

"Sometimes he's got the right idea about not extending too much effort."

"Speaking of effort, I hope you know how to fight in that thing since that's part of the demonstration."

"Actually I do. Baa-chan wanted me to learn kunoichi stuff since I use the Sexy Jutsu on missions sometimes."

TenTen chuckled, pushed Naruto out into the shop, and sat back to enjoy the show.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the two hours, TenTen gaped in amazement at the sales of the battle kimono while Naruto changed back into his male form and clothes. Not only had Naruto modeled the use of the kimono effectively, the blond was a hell of a salesman; he'd managed to talk even the most reluctant of kunoichi into buying one of the battle kimonos. From what TenTen had seen the blond could probably sell sand to a Suna nin.

Naruto walked back into the shop's main room and TenTen leaned against the counter, "So what am I paying for Naruto?"

"I need a different outfit."

The weapon's mistress blinked, "Huh? Why, I thought you loved the orange jumpsuit?"

"I do but I need something different for missions since stealth is a high priority for a ninja."

TenTen raised an eyebrow, "Uh-huh, what brought this about?"

"Sakura if you really wanna know."

"So you're changing yourself for her?"

He shook his head, "No, I'm tired of being rejected by her so I'm moving on. This is part of me moving on, not trying so hard to get people to look at me. If I'm looked at it'll be because of my abilities not my outfit's color."

She nodded, "Okay I get that. You want something with at least a little orange in it?"

He smiled, "That'd be great, and it needs to conceal my build."

"Why the hell would you want that? You've got a killer body, definitely in my list of top five."

He scratched the back of his head, "Well I've just always covered myself up. I'm used to it, plus it's great for concealing weapons."

TenTen grinned, "Why don't you let me pick out something that'll show off that body of yours and wear more weapon pouches instead?"

"I don't know."

"Satisfaction guaranteed or I'll pay for your weapons for a year."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Are you picking up on Baa-chan's betting habit or something?"

"Nah, I just want to see your full potential displayed well."

Naruto shook his head and let TenTen pick out his new outfit. Snug dark blue pants with orange stripes running down each leg, a dark blue sleeveless top that clung like a second skin, and a black jacket that had scroll pouches across the front like his jonin vest. She brought two leg holsters and two black pouches as well as a pair of sleek black combat boots that held hidden blades in the soles.

TenTen put the jumpsuit and four changes of his new outfit into a bag for him to carry home and practically pushed him out of the shop with instructions to tell her how many girls asked him out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now Naruto was entering Team Kurenai's training grounds to speak to the genjutsu mistress. Unfortunately as soon as he entered the clearing Hinata spotted him and pulled her famous faint, leaving Kiba to catch her. Kurenai looked Naruto up and down as Kiba shouted for him to take off before Hinata woke up or she'd pass out again. The blond winced and turned to do as the dog lover asked. Kurenai turned to Shino with instructions to keep working on the combo then followed the Uzumaki.

"Naruto, did you need something?"

He paused and faced the kunoichi, "I wanted to ask you if you could help me learn genjutsu."

She blinked, "You know your not-"

"Not naturally a genjutsu type? Yeah but just cause it doesn't come naturally doesn't mean I can't learn does it?"

Kurenai closed her eyes and made a considering noise. _'He makes a good point. Many great shinobi became great because they pushed past their natural limits.'_ She looked back at the young man, "Very well I'll help you train in genjutsu under one condition."

"What is it?"

She smiled, "You let me teach you proper etiquette as well."

He goggled, "Huh?"

Her smile widened and she reached up to ruffle his hair, "You have good manners for someone who was never taught them but if you're going to be Hokage one day you'll need more refined manners."

He processed that and grinned, "Deal. Thanks Kurenai-sensei."

"You're welcome. You can start coming to me for training every Saturday after lunch when you don't have a mission."

He nodded, "I will. Thank you again."

She smiled at his retreating back then turned to go back to her team.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto's final stop was Ebisu to ask for help in refining his basic skills. The bespectacled jonin agreed and they set up training for Sundays from dawn to noon. Naruto entered his apartment and put his new clothes up before stripping and stepping into the shower to clean up.

He finished his shower, turned the water off, and hitched a towel around his hips before going to his kitchen for some ramen. He stopped short at the sight of his former teacher and now team captain rifling through his cupboards, "What are you doing snooping through my kitchen Kakashi?"

The masked man turned to the blond, "I've heard a couple of interesting rumors about you today and wanted to see if they were true."

Naruto sighed and brushed past the copy ninja to fish out a ramen cup, "If it's about me changing my clothes and asking for help in my training then yes they're true."

"Hmmm."

Naruto recognized the tone of Kakashi's hmm and turned to face the older jonin, "What?"

Kakashi looked up at the blond, "Perhaps you'd like help in taijutsu?"

"I was already planning to ask either Lee or Gai-san for help there."

"Perfect then, Gai and I train together every Saturday morning. Why don't you join us?"

"Define morning."

"Four am to eleven am."

"Hmph, where at?"

"We meet at Konoha's gates."

"And you actually show up on time?"

"Since Gai would start a lecture on 'unyouthfulness' if I didn't, yes."

"Then I think I will join you."

Kakashi smiled behind his mask, "Good. Another thing I came by for was to give you these," he handed Naruto a set of orange wrist and ankle bands and a choker with seal marks around them, "They're gravity seals. They affect your entire body instead of a few localized areas like Gai's leg weights. The more chakra you put into the seals the more gravity is exerted on your body."

"Sweet. Thanks Kakashi-taichou."

"You're welcome Naruto. See you next Saturday."

"Ja ne."

Naruto shook his head as Kakashi exited via the window. _'Why he doesn't use the door I'll never know.'_ Just then a knock sounded at his door and Naruto, completely forgetting that all he was wearing was a small towel around his waist, went to answer it. He opened the door and was greeted by Ino's slack jawed expression as she saw his nearly naked form filling the doorway.  
"Ino-chan are you okay?"

Ino jumped at the sound of his voice and blinked, blushing as she realized that what she was seeing wasn't an illusion, "Um Naruto could you put some pants on or something?"

"Hm," he looked down on himself and blushed, "Oh. I'm sorry I forgot that I hadn't changed into my sweats yet. Come in and make yourself comfortable. I'll be back out in a few."

Ino watched his backside as he walked to his bedroom and found herself hoping that the towel would fall. _'Ah bad Ino! You're dating Lee remember. Still I'm only human and Naruto's body could give Lee a run for his money if I'm any judge.'_ Ino shook her head to clear it of her less than pure thoughts and went to Naruto's kitchen to brew some tea. As the tea was steeping, Naruto entered the kitchen wearing a pair of orange sweatpants that rode low on his hips and had Ino's inner pervert sitting up and begging for something to catch the pants just enough to tug them down. Ino bobbled the teapot and Naruto reached out to catch the handle before tea splattered all over the place, "Whoa careful there Ino-chan. Don't want you burning those lovely hands of yours now do we? Lee would pound me senseless for allowing harm to befall his gorgeous girlfriend."

Ino blushed lightly, "Since when are you charming?"

"Who me? I can be charming when I put my mind to it."

"Not according to Sakura."

He frowned and bit off, "Sakura doesn't know everything about me you know."

Ino stared at him, noting the way his jaw was tight and his movements stiff as he poured the tea and set a cup in front of her before putting the pot and his own cup on the table and sitting. _'Uh-oh what did you do forehead-girl?'_ Naruto took a sip of his tea to calm himself, "So to what do I owe the pleasure of your company Ino-chan?"

"Well Sakura asked me to-"

He held up a hand, "Hold it. If there's something Sakura wants to tell or ask me she can do it herself, not use you as a middleman or middle-woman as the case is."

_'Oh yeah Sakura blew it big this time, he's not using chan at the end of her name. No wonder she asked me to apologize for her.'_ Ino sipped at her tea, "Okay sunshine-boy, what did forehead girl do?"

He shrugged, "Just the usual."

"The usual doesn't make you drop the honorific nor does it make you tense at her name."

He raised his eyes to hers and she flinched at the banked pain in those ocean blue depths, "I really don't want to talk about it Ino-chan."

Ino nodded, "Okay but since I don't want to explain to Sakura that I couldn't deliver her message can I please be the middle-woman this once?"

"Alright Ino-chan. Hit me with it."

"She said to tell you that she was quote 'unnecessarily harsh in her words earlier today' unquote."

"Hmm, any sorry or I apologize from her?"

"Uh no, so I guess her message is a really half-assed apology huh?"

"Oh yeah. Look when she asks you what I said, and she will, just tell her that if she wants a reply she'll have to talk to me, not you."

Ino finished her tea and stood, "Okay then," she started past him, paused and put a hand on his shoulder, "If you need to talk to someone, Lee and I will listen."

He raised his hand to hers and squeezed lightly, "Thanks Ino-chan, I'll keep that in mind."

"Well then, see you around blondie."

"Back atcha."

She left the apartment and he scowled as he cleaned up the tea service. _'Sakura needs to learn that half-assed apologies issued through her friends just won't cut it in some situations.'_ He shook himself out of his irritation, got a white tank top from his closet, and left to visit his best friend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto nodded to the guards outside the cell and entered it, "Hey teme. The seal act up a lot today?"

"Hn, no more than usual. Any luck finding a way to get rid of the damned thing?"

Naruto plopped down on the bed next to his seated best friend, "Nah but Sakura's working on it too. It'd go a lot quicker if we could find Ero-sennin but even the toads can't locate him right now. Stupid pervert's probably hiding out from female ANBU knowing him."

Sasuke eyed his friend curiously noting the lack of honorific for Sakura, "What did that pink monstrosity do now?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

The Uchiha felt irritation flaring behind the wall of calm that was necessary for his sanity and growled, "_That's_ what I mean Naruto. You didn't use chan for her name _and_ you didn't bother to defend her just now. What did she do?"

"Calm down Sasuke, _now_."

The raven bit the inside of his cheek, knowing that if he didn't listen to Naruto he'd lose his temper and spend the next few days in a murderous, seal induced, fury. Sasuke closed his eyes and regulated his breathing, forcing his anger back far enough that he wouldn't have to worry about it affecting the seal no matter how enraged he became.

"Okay I'm calm now. Tell me what she did."

"Would it kill you to ask once in a while?"

"Naruto," the fond exasperation in Sasuke's voice reassured the blond that his friend was indeed calm. Naruto leaned back against the prison wall and began relating the days happenings. After he finished he looked at Sasuke, oblivious to the tears sliding down his whiskered cheeks, "Can you believe it? She really thought that Ino-chan coming by and relaying her half-assed apology would work."

Sasuke dearly wanted to release his rage and leave Sakura's ego and heart bleeding the same way she had done to Naruto but he stifled it and leaned over to wipe Naruto's tears away with a pale hand, "She doesn't deserve your tears Naruto, she never did. You're doing the right thing by moving on and you'll find someone worthy of your love one day."

Naruto smiled, "Thanks teme."

A knock sounded on the cell door, the signal that visiting hours were over. Naruto got up and clapped Sasuke on the back, "I'll see you tomorrow Sasuke."

"Don't get yourself killed on a D-ranked mission usuratonkachi."

"Shut up teme!"

Sasuke's laughter echoed down the prison walls and gave made Naruto smile as the cell door was locked again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What'd you think? Good? Bad? Sucked big time? Please review it warms my heart and flames warm my dinner so if you hated it you can let me have it with both barrels. See ya next time, Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor any characters thereof nor do I make any money from this fic.

I'm afraid that I'll have to start off with a long rant because of a few reviews on that irritated me, none of which came from AFF but still.

Allow me to make something very clear. It seems that some people didn't like the WAFFy scene between Sasuke and Naruto at the end of last chapter. Well chick though I am, I grew up in a male dominated family. I am the only grand-daughter out of 12 grandchildren and I have a older brother as well as older male cousins and I can tell you that every last one of them is straight as a steel rod but they DO dry each others tears and cry on each other's shoulders when they do cry, which admittedly is not often. It is _NOT_gay for male best friends who are as close as brothers to act they way Sasuke and Naruto did last chapter.

So the moment is staying and I will _NOT_under any circumstances kill off or maim Sasuke. The man has been in a jail cell for a year and in this fic he was not in control of his actions when he defected, I consider a year in a damp, windowless, dungon-like jail cell after having to deal with snake-pedo for three years punishment enough. The Uchiha is staying and yes that is my final answer!

As for character bashing, I am not actively trying to bash Sakura. I just happen to see her as a rather self-absorbed, callous person when it comes to Naruto so while she will not be painted in a very flattering light in this fic I do not plan to have the characters join together to insult her and make her feel bad. That is just too juvenile in my opinion. I plan on having her become a better person in the fic but the path to that is gonna be painful for her.

Also some people commented on how some of the things I'm having Naruto do in this fic are unrealistic. Let me ask you, my readers at large, I am writing a _fanfic_about characters who can breathe fire, create massive damaging balls of energy in the palms of their hands, and can heal wounds that in any hospital I know of would be utterly fatal, where the hell does realism come into the picture?

One thing you all should know, I _love_ unorthodox pairings and I don't believe that any one character should _always_be paired with another. So you'll probably see some side pairings in this fic that will make you yell WTF and some of those pairings may be yaoi because I like yaoi.

I'm going to say something that I've put in all my yaoi fics that I should have done for this one right off so here goes- **DO NOT FLAME THE PAIRING!**I honestly don't care if you flame me as an author, you can say that I suck horribly, that I can't spell for (censored), that my grammar is atrocious, or that I'm a sick disgusting twit. Insult me all you want but leave the pairing alone. I may get insulted by a few things you might say but as long as you're not spazzing over the pairing I'll deal, possibly by ranting. And no I AM NOT GOING TO TURN THIS INTO A HAREM, THREESOME, OR NARUSAKU! so please don't ask.

Can I say something to my anonymous reviewers who had less than flattering things to say? If you're going to review with critique then have some guts and leave a freaking e-mail! I'm not going to reply by insulting you for heaven's sake. Matter of fact if I don't like what you say and you don't ask any questions then odds are I won't reply at all.

And one more teeny tiny thing. About the characters being OOC? I never try to write them _in_character so if that bugs you, sorry.

Now that my rant is over I'll be giving some information on the fic that a few have asked (politely) for. Naruto is 21 Temari is 24. He's a chunin and she's a jonin. I apologize for not giving the ages and ranks last time.

Oh and I have to give a big thank you for **shadowphoenix143**. Thanks so much for the PM. (gives you cookies and milk)

Let's move on to the chapter now shall we?

_'thoughts'  
emphasis_

* * *

_one week later_

Naruto focused on the scroll in front of him, he'd relearned everything he needed to know regarding kanji in a short week and had Iruka goggling at how fast he'd picked it up. Now he spent his days after training studying scrolls. He was currently in the library reading the scroll he'd inadvertently grabbed that day after Sakura had left. He'd been catching glimpses of the pink haired woman all over Konoha but never had the time nor inclination to approach her and she didn't seem particularly keen on talking to him either. He chuckled thinking about how Ino had told him just how pissed Sakura had been after she'd been told that she'd have to talk to him herself if she wanted a reply to her 'apology'.

Naruto had finished memorizing half of the scroll when he heard mincing footsteps coming his way. He ignored them, thinking that it was probably a librarian coming to check if he'd destroyed anything, but when a familiar voice snapped at him his head came up slowly to meet sea green eyes.

"Naruto this new ploy of your has gone far enough!"

"What new ploy Sakura?"

"_This_ new ploy," she gestured at his clothes and the scroll he'd been reading, "The change in clothes, the studying, the _obvious_lies you tell to avoid me, and the refusal to accept my apology, all to get my attention. It's pathetic and it's not working."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "First of all Sakura," her eyes widened as the lack of affectionate honorific finally registered, "Not everything I am or do revolves around you. The change in clothes is to aid me in missions as is the studying. I have not been telling lies to avoid you, I've been training with several different people. If you want conformation on that then ask Kakashi-taichou, Gai-san, Kurenai-san, Ebisu-sensei, or Shikamaru. Second, my refusal to accept your _apology_, as you're calling it, is because you didn't actually apologize, your message did not have the words 'I'm sorry' or 'I apologize' anywhere in it and another reason for my lack of acceptance is because you didn't even have the decency to render your half-assed apology in person. Instead you had Ino-chan deliver it for you."

Naruto stood and rolled up the scroll, "You hurt me and I'm not going to go bellying up to you for approval again like a whipped puppy. I am moving on from you Sakura. While I will always consider you a teammate and friend that is all we will ever be from this moment on. Now since you've seen fit to disturb my studying, I'm going to leave and get some training in before I go visit Sasuke. See you around."

He brushed past her and she whirled to watch him with stunned eyes. _'What the hell was that?'_

* * *

Naruto settled into a taijutsu stance and faced off against several of his clones in an attempt to work out the holes in the new style Gai was teaching him. As each clone was destroyed, more information about the openings in his guard entered his mind and he was able to adjust with the next clone. He dispelled the last clone and walked over to where he'd hung his jacket on a branch only to freeze when he heard a perverted giggle from the direction of the stream. He grabbed his jacket and dashed to where he knew the women of the village liked to swim. When he got there his eyes narrowed at the familiar sight of Jiraya crouched spying on the women. He stalked over to his sensei and bonked the pervert on the head, "Where the _HELL_have you been Ero-sennin?"

Jiraya rubbed his head, pouted at the distressed squeals of the now leaving bathing beauties, and glared at the blond barely noticing the change in clothes, "Damn it brat why'd you have to do that? Those ladies were excellent research subjects."

Naruto growled, "We've been trying to find your perverted ass for a fucking year! Where have you been that the toads couldn't find you damn it?"

"Who said they couldn't find me brat?"

Naruto trembled in anger, "Excuse me?"

"They found me, gave me their messages, and I didn't feel like coming back to help the boy who nearly killed you three times."

Naruto's eyes flashed to Kyuubi red and his teeth and nails grew to fangs and claws as he grabbed Jiraya's haori and yukata front and snarled in his face, "You have exactly three seconds to run like hell after I let go of your clothes before I kick your ass so hard you won't be sitting for a month and _then_ I'll deliver you to Baa-chan and Shizune-nee and tell them exactly how you got your _inspiration_for your last heroine's bisexual antics. If you manage to get away from me I suggest you do some intelligence gathering on why Sasuke tried to kill me so many times."

Naruto let go of Jiraya's clothing and the toad sannin immediately shunshin no jutsued the hell away. Naruto stripped his clothes off and waded to the base of the waterfall to let the water pour over him and meditate until his fury was gone.

* * *

Jiraya gulped as Tsunade hammered why Naruto had been so pissed about his lack of communication home.

"So the curse seal controls the Uchiha's actions in moments of anger?"

A sharp nod.

"And when I didn't return or reply to the messages Naruto thought I was severely injured or dead?"

"You got it you old moron."

The Toad Sage racked his brain looking for an alternative to what he knew he had to do but after some time found no other way, "Damn it I'm going to have to apologize to the brat."

"See that you do Jiraya and afterwards take a look at Sasuke's seal."

Jiraya knew an absolute command when he heard one and he nodded, "Hai Hokage-sama."

With that the old pervert left the Hokage tower and went in search of his student.

* * *

He found said student just settling down on a stool at Ichiraku and before he could order Jiraya called out, "A deluxe bowl of ramen for Naruto on me Teuchi."

"Hai Jiraya-sama! You heard the man Ayame!"

Jiraya sat beside Naruto and the blond looked at him coolly, "What can I do for you Jiraya-sama?"

The toad sannin winced at the icy politeness, "You can hear me out brat."

Naruto turned to his sensei, "I'm listening."

Jiraya rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm not going to apologize for being unwilling to help the Uchiha brat. Influenced by the seal or not I don't like that he hurt you. However I am sorry that I didn't at least let you know I was just ignoring the summons and not dead in a ditch. I didn't mean to scare you Naruto."

The stiff set to Naruto's shoulders disappeared, "Thanks Ero-sennin, I appreciate the apology."

"So I'm forgiven?"

Naruto laughed, "After I eat that bowl of ramen you are."

Jiraya chuckled and mussed Naruto's hair, "Brat. So what's been happening around here?"

Naruto settled in to tell Jiraya all of the things that had taken place in the past year, oblivious to the pair of sea green eyes that watched him from across the street.

As Naruto wound up the story of the past week, Jiraya leaned against the ramen bar, "I'm proud of you brat, you're doing what I never could."

Naruto swatted at Jiraya, "Where's that coming from?"

"I just wonder if it's not time for me to move on from Tsunade like you're doing from Sakura."

"If you really think that'll be best for you Ero-sennin then do so but before you do talk to Baa-chan, actually talk don't just ask her out. Tell her you'd like a chance with her but if she doesn't feel the same you'll give up and move on."

"Hmph when did you get so wise brat?"

"Since I decided to grow up. Speaking of me growing up, could you start teaching me about seals?"

Jiraya smiled, "You got it brat."

Naruto and Jiraya finished their ramen and left still not noticing the pink haired, green eyed woman across the street. _'He really meant it. He's not trying to get my attention.' _Sakura frowned and walked home, trying to convince herself that she was happy that Naruto had given up.

* * *

_3 weeks later_

Naruto and Jiraya stood in the Uchiha's cell preparing to destroy the curse seal. The raven looked at the Jiraya, "So you're going to use Naruto's Kyuubi chakra to burn the curse seal out of my system?"

"Yes."

"And if all goes well I'll have full access to my chakra and emotions again?"

"That's right."

"But if anything goes wrong it will kill me and take Naruto with me?"

"You got it Uchiha. Any more questions?"

"Just one. HAVE YOU LOST YOUR FUCKING MIND?"

Naruto jolted at the Uchiha's shouting, "Sasuke?"

"There is no way I'm letting you do this dobe. I'm sure there's more than one way to get rid of the curse seal so there's no need for you to risk your life."

Jiraya smiled as Naruto goggled at the raven, "But finding another way could take years."

"I don't care. I am not going to let the man I consider my brother put his life on the line just to get me out of a cell sooner!"

Naruto grinned stupidly, "Thanks for being so worried teme but you don't really have much choice in the matter."

"Wha-" Sasuke's voice was cut off when Jiraya knocked him out and Naruto caught the Uchiha as he crumpled and laid him on the bed. The blond looked at Jiraya, "Ready?"

The old man nodded and they began the process of burning the curse seal away.

* * *

Sasuke groaned as he opened his eyes and saw a clear blue sky above him instead of the usual cold gray stone. He shot straight up and looked around, remembering what had transpired before he'd been knocked out, he relaxed as he saw Naruto leaning against a tree teasing Jiraya. Sasuke levered himself to his feet and walked over to Naruto.

"Hey teme how ya feeling?"

Naruto's answer was a fist in the face. The blond's head snapped back and he fell flat on his ass. Sasuke turned to Jiraya only to be greeted by shunshin smoke as the pervert disappeared. Naruto sat up and wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth, "Ouch. I take it you're pissed?"

"You think? Damn it Naruto! You could have died if something had gone wrong!"

"But it didn't so what's the point in being pissed off with me now?"

Sasuke sat down beside Naruto, "Just promise me you won't do something like that again damn it."

"Teme, I wouldn't be me if I didn't risk my life for my precious people. I can't change that and I don't want to so get used to it."

Sasuke growled and gave up knowing that Naruto wasn't going to make a promise he was sure to break, "Usuratonkachi."

Naruto chuckled, "Feel like a spar?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Tell me usuratonkachi, how do you usually feel after Kyuubi's chakra goes through your system?"

"Like I've been hit by Choji's Baika no Jutsu."

"Considering that and the fact that I'm not used to the homicidal fuzzball's chakra like you are, do you think I feel up to sparring?"

Naruto chuckled, "Okay so sparring is out. I guess I should give you the skinny on what's going to happen to you now."

"Might be helpful aka."

Naruto razzed Sasuke, "You're a genin and won't be allowed to take the chunin exam for another year. Since you've been stuck in a jail cell for a year you'll be given six months of supervised training to get back to where you were skill wise. Then you'll be put on a new genin team as an extra member. You will always be watched by an ANBU until you reach Tokubetsu Jonin rank. You're also expected to find a wife within the next two years and start repopulating the Uchiha clan."

Sasuke groaned, "Please tell me my fangirls don't exist anymore."

"Sorry but absence just seemed to make their obsession grow stronger."

"Shit."

Naruto laughed loudly and lightly punched Sasuke on his arm before standing up and offering the Uchiha a hand up, "Hungry teme?"

Sasuke gripped the offered hand and used the leverage to stand next to Naruto, "Hn, no ramen."

The blond nodded and they walked off towards town.

* * *

Sasuke raised an eyebrow when Sakura rushed into the restaurant they were eating at. The pinkette spotted him and hurried over to stand beside the table, "Sasuke-kun Jiraya-sama was able to remove the curse seal?"

The Uchiha nodded at Naruto, "With Naruto's help yes."

The young woman shifted nervously and Naruto motioned to a free seat, "Wanna join us Sakura?"

She looked at him and nodded, "Thank you Naruto," she met Sasuke's irritable gaze and began playing with a napkin, "So um who are you going to be training with?"

He shrugged then jumped when a foot connected with his shin under the table. He caught the mild reprimand in Naruto's eyes and compressed his lips in irritation before answering the pinkette, "Kakashi if he's willing and Naruto when he has time."

"Could I join you guys from time to time?"

"Why?"

Naruto sighed quietly and decided to give up on getting Sasuke to be civil to Sakura as she stuttered, "B-because I thought we were friends a-and friends help each other get stronger right?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "I was also under the impression that friends don't treat each other like garbage but you seem to have a different policy if the way you've treated Naruto is any indication."

Sakura looked down at the table at the stinging comment but recovered quickly, her temper heating up as is does when she's hurt. She pinned Sasuke with a look and spat, "You weren't any better Mr. Almighty Uchiha Avenger! How many times did you insult Naruto so you could keep isolating yourself? How many times have you tried to kill him? You're not a much better friend than I am Sasuke!"

She shot up out of her seat and stormed out of the restaurant. Naruto, frowning, made to go after her but Sasuke clapped a hand onto his arm, "Don't bother Naruto."

Naruto relaxed back into his seat, "She was way out of line."

"Guilt can cut deeper than anything else and you know how she is when she's hurt."

Naruto nodded, "Still. I'm not mad at her anymore but she really does need an attitude adjustment."

"She'll get her wake up call eventually. Now from what I've heard about your training schedule it sounds like you're half killing yourself on the training field."

"Nah, it's not really all that packed. A lot of it's mental work so I don't really over exert my body. Even the genjutsu training doesn't work much more than my chakra coils and control."

"Hn, just don't kill yourself usuratonkachi."

"Love you too ass."

"Idiot."

From there lunch degenerate into a fierce battle to see who could insult the other most creatively.

* * *

Naruto frowned in concentration as he focused on his opponent then, as if a signal had been given they charged at each other, dodging lightening fast kicks and punches, jumping over sweeping legs, and attempting to make contact with their own blows. After several minutes, Sasuke dropped to the ground with an exhausted growl, "Fuck it. Three weeks and I'm still as pathetic as I was when I got out of the damn dungeon."

A not nearly as winded Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "Well teme it doesn't exactly help that everyone who you're training with doesn't want to go too hard on you. Maybe it would be better for you to train with someone who won't...um."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "Coddle me?"

"Well not exactly the word I was looking for but...yeah."

The Uchiha looked over to where Kakashi and Sakura stood. The pinkette had joined the training sessions at Tsunade's request, something about needing a medic anytime Naruto and Sasuke fought each other. Sasuke shook his head, admitting that Sakura _had_gotten stronger but she was going easy on him just like both Kakashi and Naruto were. He sighed and stood, "You're right but I don't want to deal with someone who's intent on nearly killing me either, which is the majority of Konoha."

Naruto grinned, "Bet I know someone who'd be harsh without almost killing you."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Naruto's grin, "Who?"

"Hinata-chan."

Sasuke shook his head, "She's the first person who'd try to kill me Naruto."

"No she wouldn't. I know she likes me teme but she won't try to kill you. Kick your ass royally yeah but not kill you.

Sasuke ignored the sound of Kakashi and Sakura face planting anime-style at Naruto's words and eyed the blond suspiciously, "Are you certain?"

"Yup!"

Before Sasuke could agree, Sakura sprang up and pointed at Naruto, "You mean to tell me you know about Hinata's crush on you?"

"Well duh Sakura-chan, I've known since I was a genin. It's kinda hard to miss."

"Then why the hell haven't you asked her out?"

"Uh hello, Hyuga heiress, orphaned Kyuubi-brat? You honestly think I could have gotten near her before her father could put an end to it? Hiashi would have forbidden her to associate with me faster than I can suck down a bowl of ramen and she'd have gotten in trouble for liking me."

Kakashi and Sasuke stared at Naruto while Sakura bit her lip and looked away as the truth in that statement hit her square in the forehead. Naruto smiled and shook his head, "Don't look like that you guys. I wouldn't be a good boyfriend for Hinata-chan anyway; I'm way to wild and rough around the edges. She needs someone who won't embarrass her at a dinner party when he doesn't know which fork to use."

The rest of Team Kakashi looked like they wanted to argue that but they managed to hold their tongues. Sasuke turned and started walking away, pausing to look back at Naruto over his shoulder, "Well let's go ask her usuratonkachi."

Naruto grinned and dashed to catch up with Sasuke. Sakura stared at the blond's retreating back as the sound of Kakashi teleporting away registered in her ears. She murmered to herself, "I'd never have guessed that Naruto knew about Hinata's crush on him. I wonder what else he knows that he's hiding?"

The pinkette trailed after Sasuke and Naruto curious to see if she could spot a tell of Naruto's so she could recognize when he's acting in the future.

* * *

Hinata looked up from the scroll she was studying when she heard Naruto's voice call out, "Hey Hinata-chan can I ask you a _big_favor?"

The Hyuga heiress turned bright red at the sight of Naruto running towards her but she managed to clamp down on her usual reaction of stuttering and passing out. She really had grown up a lot, when she'd passed out the other day it was due to the different and extremely sexy outfit Naruto had been wearing but she was used to seeing him in it now. She tilted her head questioningly, "What favor Naruto-kun," when she noticed Sasuke next to Naruto her blush faded and she nodded icily, "Uchiha-san."

Sasuke spoke politely, "Good morning Hyuga-san."

Hinata turned her attention back to Naruto, who was rubbing the back of his neck, "Uh I kinda need you to help Sasuke out."

She blinked in surprise, "What?"

Naruto blew out a breath, "Well you see it's like this. Me, Sakura, and Kakashi-sensei are all going too easy on him. We're hindering him in his efforts to regain all his strength and ability but most everyone else is so pissed at him that they'd be too rough. I think you're the only person I can trust enough to train with him and not cause him serious damage. But I understand if you don't want to do it."

It took the Hyuga a few moments to absorb everything Naruto had just blurted out but once she did a frown settled on her face. Before she could refuse, Sakura came dashing up and placed a hand on her hip to scowl at the two young men standing in front of Hinata, "Jeeze guys you couldn't wait for me?"

Hinata's frown deepened at the sight of Sakura but she whipped her head around to stare at Naruto when he answered Sakura.

"You were spacing out Sakura and we didn't feel like waiting for you to come out of your dream-land."

Sakura blushed and scowled at him, "Well excuse me for thinking, an act you don't often seem to do. I don't know why you were in such a hurry to see Hinata. There's no way she'll agree to help Sasuke-kun."

And just like that Hinata's refusal died before it was voiced and she spoke to Sakura in an freezing tone, "Actually Haruno-san, I was about to accept before you came and interrupted."

Naruto's head whipped around, "Really?"

She nodded and he beamed at her happily, "Thanks Hinata-chan! You're the best."

Her blush returned full force, "Y-you're welcome Naruto-kun."

He blinked and squinted, "Eh? Hinata-chan do you have a fever? You're all red."

"I-I'm fine Naruto-kun."

He squinted a little more, "You sure?"

She nodded, "Y-yes. Um Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"I-I think that it would be best if you and Haruno-san weren't here when I'm training with Uchiha-san."

Naruto pulled back a bit, his eyes properly open again, "You're worried we'll interfere right?"

"Yes."

He nodded, "Okay. Teme that alright with you?"

Sasuke nodded, "It's fine."

"Alright then. We'll be going now. _Right_Sakura?"

The pinkette took in Naruto's implacable expression and nodded, "Uh yeah! See you Sasuke-kun. Do your best."

"Hn."

Hinata watched with narrowed eyes as Naruto and Sakura left, the pinkette chattering to the Uzumaki. When they were out of sight she turned towards Sasuke, stood, and placed her hands on her hips, "I want us to be clear on something Uchiha-san, I do not trust you. You hurt Naruto-kun a lot and though he may have forgiven you I am not so willing to do so yet. The only reason I agreed to help you train is because I dislike Haruno and had no desire to let her be right. You had an excuse, pathetic though it was, to be so stupid but she's always just hurt Naruto-kun without any reason."

Sasuke blanched a bit but nodded, "I understand."

The Hyuga nodded, "Then let's get started."

* * *

Sakura split from Naruto as soon as they were out away from the Hyuga complex. She walked to training ground three and sat down next to one of the stumps to go over Naruto's interaction with Hinata. She'd noticed the way he'd squinted when he was asking Hinata why she was red. _'Now that I think about it he always squints like that whenever one of the villagers insult him.'_ The more she thought about it the more she realized that whenever Naruto squinted he was hiding his eyes because his eyes always showed what he was feeling with startling clarity. With this revelation also came the realization that, until recently, Naruto was almost always talking to her while squinting. _'Am I really that scathing to him?'_

He head snapped up as a rustle came from the bushes. She threw a kunai at the sound and a disgruntled voice yelped, "Hey watch it pinky!"

She blinked as she recognized the voice, "Kiba?"

The wild man walked out of the bushes holding the kunai she'd thrown, "You know you should watch where you toss your kunai."

She took the kunai from him, "And you should know better than to sneak around near the training grounds."

He shrugged and she noticed the lack of his constant companion, "Where's Akamaru?"

He snorted, "A couple of the bitches are in heat so there is no way you could peel him away from the compound."

She laughed and shook her head, "So why are you here and not training with Shino?"

"He's training a cousin of his to control the kikaichu. Why are _you_here? Doesn't Naruto usually let you practice beating guys to hell on him this time of day?"

She looked down, "Am I really that bad?"

"Well yeah but only to Naruto. You're always beating the snot out of sunshine boy no matter how nice he tries to be. Why do you ask?"

She jumped up, "I...I just remembered that my mom needs me to help her move some stuff to the attic. See you Kiba."

He blinked, "Hey wait," he winced as she took off like a shot, "Damn. Open mouth insert foot."

He left the training ground to go home, feeling a little guilty about upsetting the pinkette. _'I really need to learn how to be tactful around women.'_

* * *

Sakura was halfway home when she spotted Naruto talking to TenTen outside the dango shop. He laughed at something the weapon's mistress said, his eyes sparkling and Sakura felt a twinge of jealousy. _'He's never looked that happy when he's talking to me.'_As she watched, Naruto lifted the flap of the shop's entrance and waved TenTen in. He pulled out a chair for the brunette and waited for her to sit down before he did.

Curious over what they were talking about, Sakura crept close to the stand, focused some chakra to her ears and listened in.

"So you really think Hinata won't kill him?"

"No I don't but if you you could keep an eye on Neji that'd be great."

TenTen laughed, "So that's why you told Lee that Neji wanted to spar with him. You knew that Lee would be able to stall him. Very sneaky Naruto."

"Well we're ninjas, sneaky is a requirement and since I know you are exceptionally sneaky I am humbly requesting that you help me keep Sasuke intact."

The brunette was silent for a few moments then, "How the hell do you manage to spout that bullshit with a straight face?"

"I keep it as close to the truth as I can. You really are one of the most skilled kunoichi I know and one of the prettiest too."

"Naruto has anyone ever told you that when you pull that smile and turn on the charm you're utterly lethal?"

"You're the first and you are far more charming than I will ever be."

TenTen laughed and Sakura left before she could hear anything more. As she walked home she couldn't help but wonder why she'd never noticed how gentlemanly Naruto could be. He'd always been considerate to her when Sasuke and others were harsh but she'd just ignored him in favor of the 'cooler' men she knew. Now it looked as if she'd kicked away a diamond in the rough because she saw some shiny glass. _'Damn have I ever screwed up, maybe if I start giving him more positive attention he'll give me another chance; he always has before.'_Sakura completely ignored the fact that Naruto had said that he'd never give her another chance in typical fashion, certain that she'd be able to convince him otherwise.

* * *

Well there it was, hope you enjoyed it. Til next time ya'll. Ja ne!

**a/n edit as of 12/18/2011: **I have no idea when, or even _if_ this fic will ever be updated. My original outline is gone, it was destroyed when my old computer died on me, and I honestly can not remember the intricate plotlines I came up with to take this through. I apologize to all of you waiting for an update. I do understand how disappointing it is to fall in love with a fic and hear that it may never be continued. If I ever get another set of plunnies for this we will see if I can adapt Moving On but it's very unlikely. Again, I am sorry.


End file.
